Ocean Bay Marina
The Ocean Bay Marina is a marina featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, located in Ocean Beach, Vice City. In 1986, the setting of GTA Vice City Tommy Vercetti comes here to receive missions from Juan Cortez. However in GTA Vice City Stories the setting isn't in any part key to the storyline other than when Vic has to get fake photographs of Jerry Martinez with a DEA agent. Design The marina is located right across from the Marina Sands Hotel. The building contains a curved walkway to the side of it, with two headstones standing out with a picture of an anchor on it, however in Vice City Stories the stones are blank. At the backside of the building it has two piers, Pier 1 to the north, and Pier 2 to the south. In the water there are wooden boards slanted on rocks that can be used at ramps for stunting. It also features an underground carpark where random vehicles will spawn. The marina undergoes several cosmetic changes in its appearance in GTA: Vice City Stories, appearing more undeveloped circa 1984, as its car park is under construction, and its docks are smaller in size and mostly constructed of wood; only two ramps for jumps are available on the docks. Gallery OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-MainBuilding.png|Main building. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-MainBuildingEntrance.png|The main building entrance. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-ParkingLotEntrance.png|Parking lot entrance. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-ParkingLot.png|Parking lot. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-Garden.png|Garden located south of the marina. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-Pier1.png|Pier 1. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-Pier1Entrance.png|Pier 1 entrance. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-Pier2Entrance.png|Pier 2 entrance. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-Pier2.png|Pier 2. OceanBayMarina-GTAVC-Pier2South.png|Ditto. Vehicles ;GTA Vice City *Rio: Docked at the base of Pier 1. *PCJ 600: Parked directly south from the entrance to Pier 1. *Reefer: Docked at the base of Pier 2. *Speeder or Marquis: Docked at the first northern pier adjacent to the base of Pier 2. The game will either spawn a Speeder on the western side of the pier, or a Marquis on the eastern side. *Colonel Cortez's yacht: Docked at the second northern pier adjacent to the base of Pier 2, until "All Hands On Deck!". *Cheetah: Parked in front of the entrance to Pier 2. *Cortez's Yacht: Unobtainable ;GTA Vice City Stories *Jetmax *Jetski: At the base of Pier 1. *Marquis: At the dock directly behind the Squalo. *PCJ-600: Parked at Pier 1. *Tropic: At the dock adjacent to the Squalo. *Stinger: Parked at Pier 2. *Squalo: At the end of the dock running west from Pier 2. Pickups ;GTA Vice City *Health: In the curved walkway. *Pistol: On an end of the porch of the main building around the back. ;GTA Vice City Stories *Health: On top of the porch in front of the main door around the backside of the building. *Body Armor: In front of a wall in the underground carpark. *MP5: On the end of the Pier 2 turning on the left Others ;GTA Vice City *Two Unique Stunt Jumps. pl:Ocean Bay Marina Category:Seaports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Beach